


I close my eyes (and I am where you are)

by Naminewitch



Category: Swan Princess (1994)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Inspired by Music, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Alas, it was only a dream.
Relationships: Derek/Odette (Swan Princess)
Kudos: 7





	I close my eyes (and I am where you are)

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I'm such a slowpoke when it comes to writing. I wanted to publish this sooner, but only finished this oneshot today. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the fic.

Derek let out the sigh of exhaustion as he entered his chambers, took his high boots off, and flopped on his bed, hand over his eyes as the prince looking at the ceiling.

Yet another day of fruitless search for Odette. There was no trace of her or of the Great Animal. As if they vanished into the thin air.

This was his fault. If he hadn’t spoken those cursed words, Odette would have been here right now, safe in his embrace instead of wherever the Great Animal kept her captive.

With these troubling thoughts, Derek closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

* * *

_The prince found himself by the lake. He recognized it – Mother and King William brought him and Odette here numerous times during the summer for picnics in an attempts to get them to get along, - but didn’t have the time to look around more or wonder why he was here, because someone called his name:_

_“Derek.”_

_Derek turned around at the sound of his name, and felt joy, as he saw what it was Odette who called his name._

_“Odette, “he breathed and ran to the princess, taking her in. She was just as beautiful as on the day of her disappearance and unharmed. “Thank Heavens you’re safe. I’m so sorry for my earlier words. I shouldn’t have—“_

_“I already forgave you,” she said, interrupting Derek gently. “Dance with me?”_

_Happy to oblige, Derek took her hand and started the dance._

_Within moments, the pair was lost in each other. As they slowed down the dance, the prince began leaning in with the intention to kiss his beloved, but to his surprise Odette pulled away._

_“Odette?” Derek asked, confused. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I’m sorry, Derek, “Odette apologized, solemn and sorrowful. “No matter how much I wish to, I can’t stay any longer.”_

_“What do you mean, Odette?”_

_Instead of answering, the princess went to the lake, her back to the water. Afraid, Derek tried to stop her, but some force kept him from reaching his beloved._

_“No, Odette!” Derek pleaded, hoping she would listen. “Don’t go!”_

_But his pleas fell on deaf ears. He could only watch as magical light enveloped her. Once it disappeared, Odette was gone once again, the white feather the only sign she was here._

_Derek screamed…_

…And woke up with a gasp, sitting up in bed, breaths heavy and scream stuck in his throat.

Once he calmed down, the prince realized that, alas, his reunion with Odette was only a dream (his heart ached at this) and his beloved was still out there somewhere, waiting for Derek to find her.

Determination rose in him anew. Dream or not, especially one created by the longing in his heart, he was determined to make it a reality.

“Don’t worry, Odette,” Derek whispered, looking at the moon that shone right in his room. “I’ll find you, I swear.”

And that was the promise he intended to fulfill.

**_Far longer than forever_ **   
_**As constant as a star** _   
_**I close my eyes and I am where you are**._


End file.
